High School
by Subgreyzero
Summary: New kid comes in town due to his smart grades. Getting kicked out to different schools for different reasons, igniting things on fire and getting top grades all the time. Getting transferred, he didn't know he was get end up Fairy Tail where mages, students and all learn the old ways of magics before real magic. Crossover Brave Frontier/Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to restart 'The life as a God Guardian' later on, it was a level 1 story for me, level 4 story is here. I go by levels, every new story gets better because I would bring a book with me to read and type along the way. I did not discontinue The life as a God Guardian, I would update once a week on that.

This is a Brave frontier/Fairy Tail. Probably the longest one I would probably work on. I have known most of the love interest. So don't get mad at me if I get it wrong cause I can tell if it's cute…Or not. Before this story goes on, so get ready what level 4's are. I regret making this story though, if its fairy Tail, then I have to do the announcer when a new person is viewed. And this is on my own view, cause no way I have a way to make a high school with this, double combination. And this is…..High school. And lazy to watch Fairy Tail High school so I'm going with my ways.

Chapter 1 Welcome to our Fairy Tail High school

"You know what? Maybe I should have should have stayed home," I muttered, never leaving my eyes on the school and continued walking. I was just dressed in a normal fashion whatever I want to wear.

Announcer: {Black jeans coated in a whitish white spiral with an arrow pointing up, ending the spiral on both side. Black V-shirt, and a black wrapped around scarf, the end hanging around his back. Ending it with white and black sneakers. And Salmon hair}

Yeah should have stayed back at my apartment I thought, thinking my idea wouldn't been so bad and having a nice bath would have been better. After what seems hours staring at the destroyed looking school and inspecting around the lot. I walked forward and stopped and look behind me. "Hm, I thought someone was behind me," I whispered, ignoring the feeling of some person stalking me. Shrugging, I trudge on and pushed open the front doors and walked right in.

I lifted my face as I just had walked in the office. Closing the door behind me, I was surprised. "Hm, you must be the new students I was informed of?" A voice said, covering its tracks with the darkness of the room. I looked around for the voice but was suddenly tapped below. Looking down, an old man seems to look like.

Announcer: {Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He is only in a pair of shorts and…}

"Nice to meet yeah," I greeted respectfully and kneeling down to be even height and space between us. "What's your name boy?" he asked, folding his arms back as he walk back into the darkness. "Dre, Dre Marley," I replied and sat down, crossed legged. "Ah yes, Mr. Marley you are in class 1-MA," he instructed, giving me a direction of a room.

Announcer: {Dre Marley is the Flame Legends son. Flame Legend Vargas as his father and the lovely, beauty Fire God Lava. Dre was transferred to Fairy Tail because he was too smart to any high school that can counter him. Due to his increased power of fire, and causing fire everywhere. He was put here to control his fire, but to seem the months of training with his father, he mastered it, unlike Vargas}

"Thanks," I said and walked out, leaving the office and pausing. "Where is it again?" I looked right and left. Both halls were empty, and I can't remember where to go. I hardly kept my groan quiet. I just took a left turn. Not a single sound was heard, empty hallway it is. I close my eyes and was pushed back a bit.

I fell backwards and smack my head against the hard tiles. I groan once more and slowly but steadily open my eyes to see yellow blonde hair…And is that a wolfs ear? But her expression seems surprized but her eyes closed and her eyes were clenched shut. "You alright?" I nudged her carefully, but she was pressing herself too closely. Sighing, I grabbed her shaking arms and pulled myself off the floor, but she still didn't let go.

"Excuse me?"

This time, she responded with slowly opening her eyes, widened them, and them gasp and push me away. "You alright? You crashed into me and was shaking," I asked her, looking over her for any more damage she may have caused to herself. "I-I'm fine," she respond, feeling light-headed and sat the nearest wall she can rest on.

I raised my eyebrow and walked over her, looking at her as I got to her. "You alright miss?" I responded slowly. She cringed and waved her hand dismissingly, "I'm fine." I frowned, "Alright but what class are you in? I need you to get back to class before you get a detention slip." She looked at me weirdly, "You new here?"

"Actually yes, yes I am," I replied, helping the mysterious girl to her feet and put an arm around her waist and place her arm over my neck. "What class?" I looked around while she responded quickly. "1-Ma," she replied and coughed. Narrowing my eyes, I laugh a little. "Um…Little help where this class is?" She giggled at me and pointed with her left arm.

Nodding, we trudge forward. Maybe, just maybe going to this school isn't so bad I thought, still holding the different girl, hybrid? I looked at her dress code. {High heels long boots type, black mini skirt, small t-shirt and covered her top, showing her back and stomach. Blonde type, red cute smart eyes. And wolf ears that were twitching every few seconds.}

"What's your name?" I asked after a small silence between us and the long stride. "Oh, apologies, my name is Ciara, Ciara Scarlet Hood," she says and stumbled. I stopped and looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure you are alright," I tried to confirm her head shake but I put off to side.

Finally seeing a door with 1-MA. I nudge her further, giving her a better look. Her skin is pale, but the last minute, I saw her clean white and looked healthy. I knock on the door and waited patiently while caressing the Ciara's cheek as she howled and growled lowly. The door open with a creak and I took a peak. "Hey! Help me with this Ciara," I shouted, moving out of the way for a white haired girl that came through and looked at Ciara.

"Oh no, poor thing," she cooed, and looked at me. "Help me get her on the table," she ordered, but none the less, I obliged and carried her in.

The place was a mess, more of a havoc as many fights going on. Physical fights, and more of using weapons and food than fist fights. Taunting and comebacks. I narrowed my eyes dangerously and trudge forward, still looking at the girl that told me to follow her. But every small glance, a small flame ignited inside me as I place Ciara down and said, "I'm stopping this fight."

She looked at me and grimaced, "I thought Erza only did that?" Ignoring her, I made a forward leap and landed in front of the class.

Exhaling and took one big breath.

I opened my enclosed fist and stretch it out. Wiggling my fingers that burst out small waves.

Shouting as loud I can and letting out a wild roar, I closed my fist again as it burst into flames. "Everyone! Get in your seats!" I roared out loud, crashing my ignited flamed fist onto the brave tiles. The floor shook crazily, letting out an almighty earthquake and made everyone fighting collapse on the ground.

Being said, almost immediately, everyone gotten onto their sits. But 5 students remain. "H-he knows magic! Just get in your sits Erza! Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Levy!" one of the students yelled. "Ah you five are alright, please sit down and let me help Ciara stay conscious," I said waving and walked back.

"Did you see that?

"He made almost everyone sit down."

"He even looks gorgeous though."

"But still he looks enough that even Erza is eye wide."

Glancing back at the red girl, indeed her eyes were wide and gaping a little.

Announcer: {Erza Scarlet is the 'demon' or 'evil' presence of to all this classroom. She is top A students along with 4 others. She has red flowing hair that pass her shoulder while scaring many to all. Wearing the schools uniform, a green laced skirt, and long sleeve grey and white pattern with a button up shirt.}

It was then when I turned back Ciara was up, smiling brightly and grinning at me while giggling.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," she said, saying her schools name. I nodded and look behind me once more. "Teach isn't here, why's that?" I ask Ciara. She tided her skirt look at me. "We get the whole week off," she replied with a grin. "Oh…And," I turned around me. "Whoever creates havoc Will taste the fist of the of the flame God," I pulled up my enclosed fist and showed them, flames circling around my hand.

"Now Ciara, may you mind to show me around the school," I ask politely stretching my hand to as I mouthed, 'take it' to her. She giggled and took her smaller hand onto mine.

"Sure," she replied and bounce off and grabbed my arm. "You are so fluffy," she pushed her face onto my arm, and got the reaction of me flushing. Pulling her and me out of the embarrassing scene.

"Lead the way."

"Don't mind I do."

I took her hand into mine and walked out the devastated classroom. But not before winking at the silvered haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Apology's for not updating for this test, I had a test coming tomorrow so I decided to skip Saturday and update on Sunday.

Chapter 1 Showing around

After leaving the classroom and watching her walk normally set out a small sigh. Even though she was showing me around, I wonder what happened to her and who was the silver haired girl I saw? Tapping her shoulder, she turned around and flash me a smile. "Do you know who the silver hair girl is?" I asked, wondering who was the girl in silver and gold clothing was.

"She is Sefia Eight Blade, a friend of mine that my grandma asked to heal me every time I act, this," she gestured herself and acting the same thing I met her before taking her to class. I nod and looked to my right. "What's this?" I looked at the doorway with class 2-7P and Ciara passed me, her ears twitching a little.

I even wonder how she get those yellow furry ears that appear over her head. But her red pupils showed little light, showing sadness to me. "This is the…" she paused and looked at me. Staring at her endless eyes, I said, "Please you don't have to tell me." She opened her mouth to protest but I shushed her. "Tell me when you're ready, let's go," I grabbed her hand and pulled her, taking her somewhere she wouldn't see that door again.

Once being away and back inside my class and pulled the almost crying girl. I let go of her and went to the nearest and empty seat I can find and ignored the looks everyone gave me. Sitting down and looking down, I began to ponder why she paused all of the sudden when we came upon that door. I gave my hand some flames as I reshape it to a flaming ball of fire.

I toss the ball up and let it fall back onto my hands, form still the same and not burned out. Yet. But I my thoughts ended when I was feeling an intense glare, and a tap. Spinning my head around and spotted the same colour of my hair. I blink in surprise and looked lower to see a grinning face. "Hey! I've seen what you did, you're like Erza!"

I adverted my eyes to the red head demon I've heard rumours about sitting what seems to be her desk and reading a book silently, this time with glasses on. But I changed my head back to the salmon haired teen. "Um, what's your name?" I ask him, figuring it's the boy I spotted earlier. He chuckled and responded, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And you are?" He ask me, leaning closely to listen. "Dre Marley…And I forgotten to tell Ciara my name," I groaned and slap my forehead.

Announcer: {Natsu Dragneel, the favourite kid in the class. He is the class clown and the best at doing it. During his fun time, he is also almost has a mind of an ape. Clearly doesn't get good grades but enough to at least pass. Wearing the school uniform, white plain whirt with an upside down V in the middle and bottom of the shirt, without a tie but replaced it with a scarf with a rectangle shape design, top to bottom. Green pants, blue lines going down. He is called and his hair is pink, not salmon}

"It's alright, just meet her again doing lunch, she's friends with me and couple others."

"Alright, but where to meet?"

"The roof, that's where we hangout and eat every time."

I nodded my head, ignoring the thought that came to my head. "Alright, I'll meet you there," I smack my head against my desk, Great job not asking where is the stair to the roof I thought and mumbled quietly under my breath and raise my head. Oh well I think and opened my favourite book.

I sighed and defiantly want to go to lunch now. I tried to hide my hunger and left it openly as it kept rumbling and I felt like it was taunting me at myself. It felt embarrassing as everyone look at me almost every time when my stomach grumbled with protest. I've really need to go to lunch.

RING!

Oh thank God the heavens and I jumped from my seat and dashed for the door. The hot feeling on my cheeks had swollen with embarrassment but was splashed with cold as I passed the door. Wherever this roof is, I need to get there and fast before I die from looks. I took a left turn and took another turn. I moaned as I felt a swelling feeling I got lost.

Best first day of school ever.

I leaned against the wall behind me and fell backwards. My head looked up a little when I saw a small hand reaching for my arm. "You alright?" Ciara asked, grabbing my shoulder and looked at me worriedly. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine, just little lost." She looked at me and grinned and giggled. "You're such a bad lair!"

What? "How am I lying," I asked, figuring she could at least see through peoples expressions. "I can see it through your eyes, the spirit inside you told me so," she answered and went for my hand. She tooked my hand and forcefully stand up. I stare at her hand in disbelief. How is she this strong?

Zero: Ending it here, laptop is about to die


	3. Chapter 3

I almost forgotten about this, I was looking for my xbox 360 adapter but couldn't find it. But this popped in my head and I went for the laptop. Hey guest who posted, I've been almost been looking for these types of crossovers too. You're not alone.

Chapter 3

'How is she this strong?'

Her hand still within mine as I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. "Let's go!" She cheered and let go of my hand and dashed for the door. I ran after her. But I stop once I closed the door behind me and gaped at the flight of stairs Ciara was already on. How is she this fast? I think, dumbfound at the dramatic speed she sped off.

Her giggles rang through the walls as it bounced and hit me. I went on.

"39," I panted as I look up to see a 39 and an amused Ciara along with Dragneel who was smirking and crossed arms. "What took you so long slow poke?" Ciara ask, knowing the answer and put on an bored, fake expression. "I take that as an insult malady," I pushed myself off with whatever strength I have left in my legs.

I took tired steps and lean along the wall. "You didn't even get tired," I pointed out, and ask. "Can I some help?" Natsu came over and raise my arm to place behind his neck. "You were that tired, waiting every 30 seconds then walk up slowly, and bringing a book that mysteriously was in your sweater."

"So What? I like to read, gets me better knowledge about authors, people, humans, mages, legends, and whatever you can think of," I reply, still exhausted from the 'training', I like to call it, Ciara gave me. Natsu gave me a dirty grin. "Pervert," I muttered.

"Oi, Flame brain! We still didn't even finished our fight!"

"Not now Ice queen!" Natsu growled, letting go of my arm and dashed to I see a black raven haired, naked without a shirt, and a small blue flame coming out of him as Natsu came over to him.

Announcer: {Gray Fullbuster. The stripper of the group. He is within the killing intent of having a fight with Natsu Dragneel. And almost ending his as Erza Scarlet is eyeing them. Gray wore what-used-to-be the schools uniform with a tie, but somehow lost it. Being naked is a habit for him. Wearing the same green pants as Natsu but neat and tidy. Making sure they are alive, let's go back where we left off}

"Are they always like this?" I ask Ciara who whistled and nodded. "They are always like this, but I wonder why Natsu didn't notice Erza is stilling- Oh never mind." I blink at the sound of moans of pain and a fuming power radiating off where the fight was and I looked there to find two beaten into pulp faces, and apologizing to Erza repeating sorry over and over.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yeah but Ice queen is new? I thought Relena was Relena Ice queen?"

"As you mean Relena Ice Legend? The daughter of the Ice Legend Selena?" I almost choked at my own spit to hear my old childhood friend here at Fairy Tail High school, and not even noticing her at all. I always played with Relena, sometimes watching her play out in the rain when I little. Dad would never let me go outside because I would get sick instantly. Rain and fire don't mix anyway.

"Where is she?" I asked instantly, and rubbing off some pain in my legs. "She is over there," She pointed ahead, pointing to what looks like light blue hair flowing and playing with her hair. I thanked Ciara and jogged over to Relena. I slowed my jog to a walk and sneak over to her. Even she is aware of her surroundings, she still can't pick up my sound I thought, still sneaking to her. Once I was near her. I tapped her.

Relena twisted her head and jumped at the sight of me. She looked stunned for a moments before jumping at me. "Don't scare me like that!" she hugged me tightly. Choking out words that I can't breathe, she let go of me and gave me an apology. "Oh my God! I can't believe you come here!"

Her excitements is still not in check.

Announcer: {Relena Ice Legend. The daughter of the famous noble warrior and the legend of her people. Relena is the famous and has beauty within her. But doesn't show her as she would get love letters, her mother had giggled at her she carried home couple of secret admires but discarded them after. She wore a sea blue tight jeans, a shirt with an ice design and a small blue rose flower, tucked between her hair on the right}

"Yeah, just got here today."

She laughed and hug me once more. "The others are here also!" I slowly widened my eyes when she said 'others are here also!' The others are here too! Oh man. "Really?" I ask, getting a glimpse of her happiness and understanding she isn't lying, I deflated a little. "You aren't worried about Leaflet are you?"

I slouched a little. "She isn't mad at you anymore. You may have. Burned her tree. But you apologized so much, that when I came over to her home. She already forgave you, just didn't have the chance to do it," Relena reassured me. Like 1000 letters I gave her, but now I know this…

"You are telling me, that she forgave me, but didn't have the will to tell me, eh who cares and as long we're friends again." I smiled.

"Then again, she is still mad at you for making her look bad at prom night."

I grinned, the good ol' days. Me embarrassing her somehow and then making her fan boys chase after me. That is awesome. Never had I ran for my life. "But she doesn't remember it right?" I ask, worried she would sent her boys after me, or whatever boys she has now. "Oh she will now," Relena sang, giggling off as frosty winds blew against me, blinding me.

Oh that's cold! I lowered my arm and blink. Please she didn't just went and decided to tell her.

"Dre!"

I sighed, curse you Relena.

Ok, lets see, people who do play Brave frontier, there is two of me.

I'll give you both Id's.

Zero: 0231384187

Zero 2.0: 4917896119

If you think I am gone then I'm not. My friends dared me to not update for a couple of days which I had to do. Sucks but I'm updating soon when it ends.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder if she will kill me or be friendly. But either way, I don't like the way she smiled as she walked over to me, arm's spread open and with the other 5 old friend's trailing behind her. "Hey Fifi," I greeted as she wrapped her hands around me as a friendly welcome back hug. "How are you?"

Announcer: {Fifi Earth Legend. Daughter of Earth Legend Lance. Family finally finding a home, she was lonely and sadden at her way of life. Living with her mother and father, both parents tried everything to make her happy. But one day, a certain Ice Legend decided to take the house beside them. Her wlife was changed when she found Relena. Dressed in a Sakura dress, high heel shoes, and a small crown rested on her face}

"Good, good," Fifi answered, letting go of our long time no see hug and looked at the other 4. "Lightning," I greeted as he walked pass me and gave me a nudge. "Dre," he replied simply. I nod at him. He wants to talk later.

Announcer: {Lightning Thunder Legend. The son of Thunder Legend Eze. Being in the family of God's, Lightning Thunder Legend swore he would look after his father's footsteps as Eze had mysteriously disappeared. Dressed in yellow shorts and sparking V t-shirt}

I grinned widely when Ciara came in to view. "Oh there you are Dre," she walked over. "So, you've met the 2 legend student's?" Ciara asked. I nod, hiding the biggest grin I can grin. "Huh, where's your sister's Dre?" Lightning asked and I smile sadly when my sister's came upon.

"Ivirs, Luka, Elza, Alice, and Themis? Both at home sick, they were supposed to come with me to school but they got a flu. Missing their first day of school was indeed terrible," I replied, remembering the sad smile they gave off while waving bye weakly. It was pretty awful. "But they should be fine soon."

"And they should be 6 children from the legends Ciara."

"6?" Ciara said confused. "I thought there was 5." I wanted to laugh, but the way Ciara gave a small pout while she looks like she was counting on how many Legends were. "There was Lance, Selena, Eze, Atro, Magress. Um," She paused.

Does she even know?

"How many elements are there?" I ask, wondering if she forgotten about her element. "Light, Earth, Dark, Water, Lightning, and fire. Why do you- oh," she went silent. She then looked at me. "Do you know who is the Legendary hero of fire?"

"Vargas," Relena voice interrupted me, I spin around and sigh. "You had to scare me," I said, ignoring the innocent face she gave but turned to try to say. "Dre is the son of Flame Legend Vargas!" Ciara pointed at me, gaping from what she just heard. I gritted my teeth when Lightning decided to join in and interrupt me.

I whip my face to Sparky and growled, "Sparky." Laughing when he got scolded by Relena. "Nice nickname," Lightning remarked, still smiling. "But why do you have many sisters Dre?"

"Ask dad, who knows what they do in their anniversary. That's how mom keeps coming back a week after and pregnant."

"Oh."

Did she just blush or did I just imagined it. She must have thought about people placing it's- What the heck am I even thinking?

"Elza and Alice are little dark trouble makers. Ivirs and Themis are angels who don't get in trouble. And Luka is the motherly type in the family when my parents are gone."

My voice became silent with everyone on the cold floor, chilled and frozen with ice.

"What?"

"Move out of the way!"

Shoved hard and barely missing the glance of the pink hair and widened my eyes when my scarf laid there, tattered and holes in it. "Flame brain! Come here!"

A small glint of fire grew inside my heart. Raising my voice a little, "Y-you, destroyed my scarf." My voice was getting higher with each minute, alone with the demon swell within me.

"Hot shot! Come here so I can freeze you!"

Natsu and that Gray is so dead when I un-freeze everyone. Crawling over to Ciara first, I place my hand on her ice tomb and concentrated. Feeling water drip off my hands and off my fingertips, I slowly pulled Ciara shaking body and blush a little.

"Sorry, here," I say, slowly pulling her to my chest and I gave off hot small flames. Sighing feeling it stop raging, her body did stop shaking. But she rubbed me like a pillow and snuggled against me like a teddy bear.

My face heated up but blood pressure changed to adrenaline when I spotted the two again.

"Sorry but I have to pummel two idiots," Her face pouted but nodded anyway. I pulled away from her and growl. "You're up Pullma," I whisper, feeling him growl and disappear.

Sorry for not updating, got band concert coming soon. Drawing more likely, and updating will be updated normally now. And my chapter skills may have dropped a little. Chapter was short but will be back to 2000 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Sorry but I have to pummel two idiots." Her face pouted but nodded anyway. I pulled away from her and growl. "You're up Pullma," I whisper, feeling him growl and disappear.

I close my eyes. Falling into deep darkness when I shut my eyes. "Go Pullma," I whisper quietly. Inside my eyelids, swirls of darkness and flames dancing around, clashing and disappearing. I hesitate to open my eyes.

'No need to be scared child, please open your eyes and look.'

Obeying him, I slowly opened my eyes and see two white eyes, what looks like dragon eyes and pupils, staring at me. I wave silently, acknowledging he is there. "So," I say, trying to make a conversation while he was doing whatever he is doing out of this atmosphere.

'So what Dre?'

I couldn't think to what to say and close my mouth in thought. "What's the status out there?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers and look down. 'Casualties are pretty ok, Natsu took a bad beating, and Gray face appeared shock and terrified. The red-head is coming over and expression is angry. Ciara is freezing, Relena is un-freezing victims. Few hits taken but nothing serious.'

That is pretty a lot more info than last time. I let out a grunt of disapproval and say, "You went too far." I watch his eyes roam around then straight back at me. 'Tch, anyway, it's done, go.' I closed my eyes at his weird new attitude and stood up. A flash of light flashed behind me and I turned around to walk through the white light door.

"Talk to you later Pullma." I waved goodbye and entered through the binding light, blinding me before it consumed me.

Pain stretch across my left arm as it burned. I clutched it and moan slightly. But was wacked over the head, something metal. It hurt, but I thanked whoever did that before I passed out.

Pain and more pain. It hurts and it might not end quickly. I groggily open my eyes and touch my forehead. "Uh, what happened?" I muttered, trying to ignore the burning hot sensation on my left arm and stood off the couch. Wait, couch? I looked at where I rested and my eyes widened. This isn't my home, and this isn't my couch, I think before looking up and look around the room.

A bookcase was in a corner, filled with books of such. A small bowl with medicine pills inside, on the square table beside the comfy couch. And small curious eyes peeking out of the corner wall in front of me. But another attention was the small gold, or is it yellow, ears popping out a little out of the corner too.

After a moment of silence, I took two giant strides and upon near the peeper, I waved a hand over her. "Ciara, Where am I?" I would have apologized to do such a thing, but I say otherwise. "You're at my home," she replied, cheeks pink from being caught peeking. I nod but ask, "What happened?

"If I remember right, I ask Wolfy to come and pick us up, I volunteered to take care of you."

She…Volunteered? I blush a little. "Who is this Wolfy?" I wanted to hit myself for asking but her eyes shimmered with delight.

"Wofly is my 3 headed, dark wolf pet," her voice seemed excited to say this. But her squealing and saying more about her pet is amusing. But as soon her squealing had stopped, I thought she blurted out too much but her eyes did roam around me. She eyed whatever was behind me, I dared to steal a glance.

What seems to be weird. The pumpkin head, the armour, the leggings, and the staff was a lot different than I expected. "Do you have visitors Ciara?" Her voice seemed young, probably a friend, but what surprised me was when Ciara replied, "No grandma, I volunteered to take care of him while he was knocked out."

Grandma? She seemed so young, not being grudging by her looks, but she acted like one. "Ciara Crimson Hood," her voice scolded her name. "You weren't doing anything bad were you?" Her voice teased Ciara, when I looked at her face flushed and cheeks puffed out from embarrassment.

"N-no grandma, but don't do that! I thought we stopped teasing each other?"

"Sorry," Ciara's grandma gave an apology smile and look sternly at me. She smiled, " My name is Semira Pumpress," her name is pretty ok, but I almost gaped when I looked at her helmet and the top of her staff. Her pumpkin helmet held two long horns while her staff held a pumpkin which its eyes and mouth spew out purple flames.

"If you need me, I'll be tendering the wolfs."

She left almost instantly as she came here. I blink in surprise and was marveled at her own amazing speed. No time for that, I got to get home. But, "Can…Can I stay here for a while?" I looked at the window, which was pounding with rain. Just my luck. "Y-yeah," her voice squeaked, cute.

I let out a grin and bow and raise my hands to the left. "Let the malady show me around her home?" I cracked up a little after her expression blushed a little. But she smirked as I stood straight. Her hand grab mine and reply, "Why not."

I focused at her face than whatever I'm going at. Her face was flushed, red and shy. I just had to act gentle and act like a gentleman. Still, it would be fun.

Step by step, she showed me her room, the bathroom, the living room which I was before, the kitchen, the backyard without going outside, and then it ended with her falling on me after I sat down on the couch.

"You alright?"

She didn't answer but more of a small whimper and shivering had showed me something that I learned. 'She's asleep, and cold,' I pet her ears gently before transferring heat all over my body. I felt relaxed after I did that. I slowly and carefully raised my right hand to brush some of her bangs off her face.

I place my fingers through her hair and slowly moved them. I flinch when she stirred but stopped. I sigh and move my hand slowly. This time, she stirred awake and look at me tiredly. "Sorry," I apologized quickly and started to move my hand, but her hand stopped me from moving. "That…felt good," she whispered, turning pink.

I smile and brush my fingers through her olden hair. She sighed sleepily, "Thanks, "she muttered, enough for me to hear. I didn't respond and continued my adventures. Feeling a yawn daring to hit my throat, I fought hard to not close my eyes and still do my job. Feeling betrayed when my mouth opened and let out a tired yawn. I closed my eyes slowly, not hearing the sound of squealing.

It might have been a nightmare or a dream when I woke up. Probably the worst. Seems to be I was found by my healthy younger sisters. Each with a smirk, giggling, squealing, smiling brightly, or laughing. "Ivirs! Luka! Elza! Alice! Themis!" I had to shout at Ivris name at first, but whispered the other's names quietly after when I almost forgotten Ciara was still on my lap.

Announcer: {Ivris Galantic Treasure, the second youngest of the family. The fun, peaceful, smart type of the group who wields the element of darkness. She wore a black blouse and a black skirt, identical to her element colour. Silver hair colour}

Announcer 2: {Luka Cresendo Megurine, the second oldest to Dre. The cute innocent singer and player in the family. Dressed in pink stockings and a grey shirt with a design that is called a half note}

Announcer 3: {Do we have to do this? Elza Inferno Goddess. Middle child of the family. Black hair with few purple highlights at the tips of her hair. A red coat instead of her normal attire, un-buttoned like usual showing her undergarments except her under-}

Announcer 4: {Alice Hell Keep. Youngest daughter of the 6 siblings. Black hair tied into a bun, and clipped with a flower hair pin. Purple shirt and skinny jeans she decided to wear instead.

Announcer 5: {Zero is bored, and sleepy. Themis Worldly. The only light element in the family. Third oldest of the siblings. Dressed in white and silver dress}

"What are you doing here? Never mind that, how did you find me?"

"Semira told us," Ivris answered first, stretching out her arms and kept her small smile still. "But when we got here…" She trailed off. "We must have interrupted your sleeping my brother." I had to glare at her. Ivris giggled, she raised her hands in defense.

"We aren't sick anymore though,"Elza cut in, I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"We'll leave, or we can chat till your friend wakes up."

"Chat," I reply, now caressing Ciara's cheek. I almost had forgotten about my scarf, that I halted my movement when a topic about my scarf came up. "Where's your scarf Dre?" Luka must have noticed by now that I didn't wear it, or say pick it up and then go and ask Alice to sew it back together.

"Lost it in the wind," I lied, not noticing Ciara was awake and purring lowly. "How can you lose it in the wind?" Themis ask, fiddling around her dress. I shrug and not fully aware of the person on my lap awake. I still talked with them, giving each other knowing smirks while I didn't understand they glance at each other once in a while.

Feeling Ivris glance again at Elza, I almost had to speed up my massaging, which gave Ciara more of a pleasure, to her…Head. The purring was getting way too loud, now that I've heard it, I looked down dumbly, and say, "You were awake?"

Ciara gave a distinctly nod, placing her hands on my right hand. "Yup, I was awake the whole time, it felt good though, the rubbing in my sensitive spots, me purring loudly and it was noticed by your sisters. I was awake, it felt good, for a new friend who came here at their first time. Especially a boy."

I had to stop, think, and move a little so Ciara is now laying on the couch. She stretched out her arms and look at me, head on her palms, smiling happily, and me rushing out of the door.

I manage to say goodbye to Semira before leaving quickly. I had to get this adrenaline off my body. So rushing around the park, then go for a slow jog is better.

I stopped at a nearby bench to take a breather. But somehow, they managed to find me quickly as before.

"Why {Pant} can't {Pant} I get away from you guys without getting followed?"

"Because we are highly trained then you," Themis sarcastically said, showing her figure body to him, which made him sigh.

It wasn't really fair, sure it wasn't fair he can run forever. Not really run forever. More like run faster.

I sigh and thought, 'This will be a long day.'

Hm, I thought this would be cool chapter at first, relaxing would have been better. But after the dare I had to do. {Go, find water, dump on myself.} I can't really think straight. So making a chapter would have saved me. It's also why the announcer are little different.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in silence, nothing. No Alice ready to pounce on me, no Ivris pulling up from bed early, no Luka singing loudly or playing her piano. Nothing at all. Nothing to fear.

I soon walked out, entering the living room to found nothing but silence.

Where are they? I looked closely at each furniture, to the wall, and behind me. I entered the kitchen next, still finding emptiness and no sisters in sight. Feeling they aren't awake, I made my way to the kitchen.

Opening the lower cabinet, I pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove. Setting the heat on medium, I made my way to the fridge. Pulling on the handle, I pulled, feeling the cold icy winds wave pass me. Shivering slightly, I grab hold of the pack of eggs and rushed them out.

Regretting to get eggs, I picked out a random egg from the carton and used both hands to hold it. Lightly tapping the egg on the counter till it crack little by little. Ending it with my thumbs pushing in the cracked shell and pouring it inside the frying pan. Hearing the grizzling and popping of the eggs, I perked up at the hearing of grumbles and footsteps trotting down the stairs.

"Hey Dre," Elza came around the corner and greeted me, still in her red pajama's and tiring look stuck on her face.

Next to come was Themis who was rubbing her eyes from tiredness.

Luka came after, this time awake and ready. Dressed in the schools uniform and smiling.

Alice came after her, her cute face yawning.

Ivris came last, some dark lines below her eyes, grumbling about some stupid friends, and sitting down on the free seat she took at the dining room.

A small surprise came from everyone's faces when they eyes spotted me, cooking, and flipping some eggs. Probably should have made pancakes with it.

"You cook?"

I stopped at my process cracking the egg open and look at Alice who said that, a small pout coming out of my lips. "Who said I can't cook? I cooked for you every day, don't you remember? I cooked for you when you were all little, I wake up early morning and cook and go back to sleep, only for Ivris to wake me up 30 minutes later."

I spotted small round pink blush rising to Ivris cheeks, which I smirked at.

A small silence were between us all as I continued to prepare breakfeast for all of us.

Once finished, I put all the sunny side up eggs onto a white plate and moved over to the table to place down. Once the plate was on flat surface, I snatched 3 eggs before the rest were gobbled up by the…I don't even know what to call them.

Finishing my plate and grabbing everyones own plate, I took them over the sink. Washing each plate, I dried them and place them on a towel to dry off the wet remains.

Another wave of surprise replaced their normal expressions, this time with awe.

Ignoring the funny looks I was getting, I moved to the big sized couch, to rest and sleep.

I had to say nothing, or watch in embarrassment when I woke up from my peaceful sleep. Elza and Ivris had to snuggle against me and sleep against me without warning again.

Happens every weekend, mostly.

I tried to escape free, failed, ending myself in more of a snuggle bear.

More movement I did, they move and squish me against their bodys. I tried to bear with it, struggling free is harder than normal, and such a weak strength I have against my two beloved sisters. Probably from lack of sleep I gotten yesterday night.

I stopped and give in my failure and let them rest on me.

Sorry for updating, I needed to study for the upcoming final exams and I had multiple tests last week. My body is cramping with pain and I need to sleep. Slept for like 9 hours today. I can bear with it, I can take the pain, I won't give up, probably on life, but nothing more. Apologies for the short chapter, needless to say, I was framed last week for something I didn't type. I can't even comprehend myself to who made this, this, thing I can't even understand. The skill of making a paragraph is thrilling, but have more skill then I have.


	7. Chapter 7

This is actually to all those who read this story and became friends with me in Brave frontier. I don't know who friend me, can't tell, but thank you. Finally got Sylvan Excalibur Quaid and his Ultimate Brave burst unlocked. His Nandikeshvara's End is so OP. I mean, he is the only one who can give all elements to your team with this UBB. I became friends with their own 7* units. Plus to those who copied my name and try to become me. 'Zero' was my real user name till I found like 15 other's using my name as their account. Ha, ha, trying to be me. Anyway this is a pairing that came from my head. It's not a chapter but a One-shot, probably a lot better one.

One-Shot

That was the last demon, I wipe the sweat off my head and took big breaths. Ishgria should be safe for now. I wanted to rest in her arms and sleep. I wish I didn't stay behind and forget about her. Shouldn't said, 'Please go home safely my friends'. What an idiot I am. They were mad at my decision, but it was my choice to protect this land.

Wonder if she is mad at me, even with the moments we have. I even wonder she even cared? I actually noticed her feelings for me, but decided to do it when peace was here.

I place my Excalibur behind my back and sheathe it back into its scabbard that was strapped around my chest. Scanning around for any sign of movement from the enemy, none twitched or moved at all. So no invasion after this.

I looked at my shoulder and cringe at the large gash that was bleeding when an monster had attacked me from behind. I place my hand on it, hissing in pain when it hurts like hell. I wish she was here to take care of me.

No! I can't remember her now, she is gone now, Diana is gone now, and she isn't coming to looking for me with Colt, Fadahl, Claire, or Ivris. They aren't going to try and find me. They are all alive, no matter what, they should be alive. The twins, Colt and Claire should stick together and work together.

Fadahl should work on his mage skills, Ivris should show her love to her family, especially her sister Themis. And I should apologize to Diana that I never noticed her feelings till the bitter end.

I looked up high, finding it was already night.

I sigh and continue to find some shelter to shield myself for the night. I hope this gash doesn't kill me before I patch it up.

I found some shelter afterwards, a cave to be exact. I hope I can live till the very next day.

I woke up and blink my eyes, I had removed my gauntlets and fixed my gash with what I could do. I looked at the bandaged shoulder with blood stains on the straps. I hope she was here to protect me.

I continued to run off anywhere but here. I wonder my friend Claire had survive her injuries, despite our investigating a territory and she leaving me with her beloved brother and Fadahl, I hope she is ok.

Diana, Diana, Diana name repeated over and over my head. This has to stop, I'm going crazy.

Huh, I look behind me. Did I just saw 5 objects following me? I must be dreaming. I turned back and continued forward.

I looked back once more, this time to find the same 5 objects following me. "I can't fight back, I have to hide," I muttered trying to speed up my walking.

I found a log along the way and hid behind it. I took big heavy breaths, my hand still holding my injured shoulder, and Excalibur on my other hand.

The sound of steps were coming closer, indicating either life or death situation. I would either die and never say anything to Diana or find it's actually them. Or her.

Pressure squeezed right behind me, crushing my scabbard against my back a little. "Quaid…Can't believe you're still alive."

The voice, the same voice that had kept me alive. The one who cared for me, one who took care of me and fought together. After a moment of silence of my name being called, "Diana?" I said, hoping it is her.

"Yes, it's me Quaid, along with the twins and our friends," her thunderous face showed in view of mine, smiling a little when she caught me gazing at her loving face and looking down a little to keep my blushing face from being caught.

She squeezed my cheeks a little and tilted my face up to even with hers. "Quaid, don't leave us like that again. Don't fight an army by yourself again as we are family and friends, ready to take care of each other."

Her voice seemed soothing, caring and lovely. She looked at me then at my shoulder. My eyes became droopy, "Sorry my friends," I place a bitter smile on my lips and hiss a little when she touched my shoulder.

"You got this in the fight didn't you Quaid? It's natural anyway Quaid," she giggled to herself and patted my cheek.

"Yeah, we found you wandering around when Diana found us each dead but she was so nice to give our lives back," Colt said, sitting down to stab his blade into the dirt. Even with his large ice sculpture, he sat with it floating behind him.

"Yeah, I apologize for leaving you alone Quaid," Claire apologized for the first time, something I never heard from her. She too sat beside her brother and place her blade on her lap. Her giant magma ball floated beside the ice sculpture.

"My friends, together we rejoice for finding Quaid," Fadahl is in a different mood, something I never heard or seen from him. His white magic is floating around him, and Ivris is on her giant ball of power with the other 4 spheres floating around it.

She smiled brightly, but leaned onto her staff, catching her breath.

My eyes drooped a lot more. Finally they shut close.

"…Is he ok?"

"He is fine, I love him more than anything and he should be able to survive. I just know it."

"If you say so. Brother! We must find some more wood."

My head is in pain, and my shoulder is still on fire. I wanted to scream, but my head was on her lap. She would be outrageous and hit me for scaring her. I place my arm over my head, "What happened?" I asked, holding my breath when Diana looked at my face.

She giggled once more, "You passed out and we found some shelter, we will be coming back to our homeland and start anew." She removed my arm and look at me, she was red on her face and muttered few things that I couldn't catch on.

"What was that?"

"Hm, oh nothing."

I sat up, dodging her head on the way. I sat on the wall she rested on, and place my hand on her right hand. "Do…" Here goes nothing, "…You like me?"

Diana squeaked a little, sputtering out random words as she turned pink. "I-I um, I don't know what are you talking about Quaid!" She pulled off her hand off mine and stood up fast and left out of the cave.

I sigh and stood up too, following after her.

I found her sitting down with her head on her hands and sobbing quietly. I walk silent behind her and once I got close to her, I kneed down and hug her gently from behind. "Shh, it's ok Diana, tell me when you're ready, and when you're ready, show me," I whispered into her ear.

A stayed hugging her for a little bit, and then let go. Just as I left, I felt her hand grab my. "Please…Stay and watch with me." She was pleading for me to stay and I obliged.

We stayed in each other's company. I saw her shiver and I took off my coat and place it on her, it was big and not small enough for her to fit in it. She opened some of my coat a little for me. I nodded and entered beside her.

She needlessly rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her skin on me this time, did they took off my armour?

"Quaid…I…Really love you, I really do," I watch her say all those words, even in a single sentence, she still poured all her heart content into one single sentence. I smile, cupping her face between my hands and brought her close, I was close to being red and she was close to being pink.

I saw her close her eyes, hm, our lips touched.

Probably the best moment to be in as the moon shined beautifully for us, on us and the light shined and reflected of the waters. I must savior this moment together with her. I fell back, taking her with her and ending the kiss.

She laid on me and giggle excitingly. She then fell on me and squeeze my cheeks. "Don't you dare leave me again," she whispered, pecking me on the lips. "When I heard you weren't obvious to my feelings, I was outraged against you and hated you but still loved you, no matter what I heard, it was you didn't care about my feelings."

She paused to look at my eyes, I blink once and brought my finger to wipe a tear falling over her right eye. "Shh, it's alright now, I really adored you from the beginning, and I loved you from the beginning. Even with my easy-going fun demeanor and my happy-go-luckiness, I still loved you."

I cooed almost to her, and she brought her face closer for another kiss. "That is why I love you Quaid," she laughed, not moving. "We going to stay like this Diana?" I would have to agree what she said next. "Yes, and till the next sunshine," she replied, resting her head on my chest.

"Fine, we can stay like this, for now."

"Or you guys can stand up and come back in the cave before you guys get sick."

Diana had gotten off me instantly and I stood up beside her to find Claire smirking with sticks on her arms. "Love birds, and Diana, thank you for taking care of Quaid. Should have told him and kissed him right away when you felt that he captured your heart," Claire turned and walk back to the cave.

"Find ways to have a good life and find new friends and start a family soon my beloved Quaid?" Diana skidded off, leaving me alone in the woods. 'Probably when we are older.' I rushed to her, capturing her in a goodnight kiss and resting in the cave.

I felt her sit beside me and brush some of my bangs off my face with her hand. She brushed them up and look at my eyes. "You know, you have beautiful eyes Quaid," she said with honesty.

"Good, then act with your goody two shoes then Diana as I love you forever, remember that and when we die, I'll 'find you' in the future and do everything with you all over again."

That day was a special day for them. After that, they did as Diana said. Getting married, finding new friends, starting a family, dying together, but Quaid lasted longer due to strong willed body and Diana was killed.

In the future, they met as 'Highschool' students.

Hm, this is great, finally a good one-shot while playing brave frontier, and I'm trying something different after this chapter, I just was told Diana had loved Quaid, even him doesn't even notching her feelings for him. I feel bad for her, so I made this, please. At first, I was going to do Ivris and fadahl, Kira and Feeva, Fei and Fang, Elza and Zelnite, Lava and Vargas, Karl and Seria, Alice and Magress, Colt and Ivris, Quaid and Ivris, or Quaid and Claire. I tried to pick but when I found this out, I was blessed and did this one-shot. Thanks to Yhwach {Glacier Twin-Blade Colt or Galactic Treasure Ivris}, UpgradeW {Sylvan Excalibur Quaid}, Mickle {Thunderbird Sabre Diana}, McNoodle {Inferno Goddess Elza}, Zegna {Blade Master Zergel or Magma Twin-Pike Claire}, Dennis {Galactic Treasure Ivris}, Guelmy {Crimson Hood Ciara}, Tweko {Glacier Twin-Blade Colt}, I think that is all, if I miss anyone who was friends with a Sylvan Excalibur Quaid or the Id '0231384187' then apologies for doing it.


	8. Chapter 8

I can only update so much before junior high ends, it will take time for me to update sometime when I have the chance, exams are coming and I have to study hard, that means I can't help but do school before this. I apologize for the inconvenience.

Chapter 8

Natsu's Pov

I was sitting down, muffling some random noise I thought of as the new week of school started.

'If only I took the chance to tell her,' I thought sadly, only to be shaken slightly. "What?!" I shouted angrily at the owner's hands. "Oh, it's only you Wendy," I said, seeing Wendy beside me.

Announcer: (Wendy Marvell, the innocent girl in the class and favourable to all. Wendy who has dark blue hair that reached to her waist, fair skin and a polite girl. In the clothing of the attire of this school has. Who doesn't want her in their class?)

"Natsu-san, is something wrong?" She asked, wondering if something was wrong and I shook my head no. "I-it's fine Wendy, nothing is wrong," I replied with a laugh. Wendy nodded, "Are you sure Natsu-san? Your face is red." Alright, got to go for an excuse. "Hot…Yeah! It's hot Wendy," I lay my head on my desk and tried to sweat furiously. "But…The weather is breezing and cloudy Natsu-san…" She said, blabbering all over again.

"Have you seen Gray?" I asked Wendy who disappeared soundlessly without uttering another word. "Eh?" I made a sound, a shout as I looked at the hand and arm who was dragging me out of the classroom and into the hallways.

"Oi Gray, trying to pick a fight or something!"

Gray was dragging me while he replied, "There is a fight coming up, along with some mages, warriors, and humans getting involved in it, especially Erza. I spotted Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and the new girl walking out of school while getting involed by some group. We have to go and fight them back Natsu."

Fights? I like fights. I grinned, finally some fight I think we can deal with.

Derp

After getting out of Gray's grip and running along with him onto the road, we set off to find Erza, Lucy, and Wendy and this fight Gray had found. "Where is this fight!" I yelled at Gray. "Don't know!" He shouted back. "You saw where it was didn't you? How can you forget where it is!?"

I was irritated by his lack of sense as we when around in circles before landing in our destination. "Erza!" We both yelled in unison.

"We are here to help you!"

We both rushed in, Tabaco in both of my hands as I dash forward. "Alright, who's first!"

I paled at the sight of weapons I saw few of my enemies were holding. Swords, knifes, wait…is that a gun?!

"Natsu, get over here!" Erza yelled behind a rock, accompanying her was Lucy, Wendy, and…What's her name again? Oh yeah Alice.

"Alright! Let me out of here!"

I dashed forward before the fight commence.

"How do we survive this anyway?"

"Find a way to get back inside the school before one of us gets hurt!"

"How?!"

Erza stood up and ran forward towards the schools gates. "Just crash in then," she shouted, crashing into the gates of the high school, only to find it was not budging at all.

"Alice! Get over here quick!"

"Why? I like watching fights like this happen, big brother fights in these fights like these and always wins," Alice replied, hanging over the edge of the walls that covered/protected the school.

"Big brother? Who's that?"

Alice giggled, ignoring my question as I felt a small prickle of heat burning my leg a little. "Eh," Was all I said before yelping into a fiery flaming gauge. I screamed loudly, yelping and groaning in pain as the flames began to pick up speed

"Na…su!"

"Ge…Ther…"

The intense flaming kept burning me alive as I roasted into the flames. Something that I didn't expected was the smell the smell of the flames were pouring out. My stomach growled loudly, showing I was hungry. I looked at the flames as the flames grew stronger. I took a puff of breath at first before sucking as hard as I can, inhaling the flames that went down through my mouth and down my throat.

"Oh God, these flames are so good," I slurped up as much as I could, gaping loudly as big I can do as I just witnessed something humans couldn't do. "Did…I just eat flames?" I asked, gaping as big everyone's mouths were open.

I felt a warm liquidy substance surround my right hand as I stare at it. First thing I knew, I was screaming loudly and calling for help.

Sorry for the short outraging updates, I've been sulking a lot now since I couldn't update. I promise this will be updating almost everyday once school is over for the first 2 months.


	9. Chapter 9

It hurts you know, finally finding out Erza was impaled right through her stomach with a sharp rock. It pierced her deep but all her helpless cry's had echoed through my ears and we both rushed into the scene. Despite all my efforts from stopping Zero from injuring himself more, he would stop without a fight so he continued. We managed to save her barely and I'm here in Cathy's world watching over her as Erza fought to live on. We all might be dead and living within Zero but it doesn't mean we will be completely dead. We brought the kid with us, though Rock doesn't know Lui is back.

Family can't be replaced but always follow the light and truth–Natsu

"Will he be alright?"

"It depends Wendy, it depends if his stubbornness will get him to live," Erza replied, feeling more anxious and terrified as the time went on, countless time's he didn't wake up for 5 days straight.

Erza stayed silent once again. "You've must had been terrified…feeling those flames trap you within it sphere…"

"Erza…" Wendy whispered, feeling more torn as her friend grew more ditching class to visit Natsu almost every day.

It was 4:56 pm and yet Erza didn't move a muscle, she stayed where she was, sitting beside him as he lay flat down on his bed, lifeless eyes not blinking at all. Wendy left an hour ago to go home and call and inform someone Erza still stayed at Natsu home.

Natsu would have crunched his face up and murmur a couple of words she couldn't tell what they meant at all. Grumbles of hunger rumbled through her stomach showing she was hungry. Erza stood to leave temporally to look through his cabinet to cook or fetch herself a small snack to watch him all night.

She left his room to scavenge. "He still…didn't woken up," she whispered, feeling more tears ready to spill once again for the tenth time of today. Rubbing her forearm against her eyes to rub out the tears.

His kitchen looked like any ordinary kitchen. Cabinets, a sink, a fridge, microwave, stove, knifes, spoons, and forks. All equipment places in different sections of the kitchen.

Opening the first cabinet and finding some different types of soups. Finding herself harder to see, she took a random can and collapsed.

* * *

Natsu grunted and groaned, feeling all ounces of pain inflict him once more from his last encounter with his father. "Damn this training he asked me to do," he hissed, feeling all the training he did with his father killing his back and throat. Laying up and checking out his surroundings, he found himself in his room and on his bed. "Huh, I don't remember entering my home," he said, using his head for thoughtful answers to figure out who could have carried him back.

A small crashing sound of a can alerted his ear, alerting his senses that someone is here and probable chance he or she broke in his home. Standing up, snapping his fingers and feeling no light tremble of him being scared from the flames, he moved on.

He drew closer to someone moaning out, pain erupts came from the user and he stopped his newly acquired flame power. Recognizing the voice to the oldest childhood friend, he rushed to her form and bending down to turn around her body and slowing lift her head up with his left hand. "Erza..." he muttered, smiling a little as he carried her sleepless form back up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

Erza's head hurts, not only it was in pain but this headache exploded inside her head hurled around her head like a roller coaster ride. It didn't feel could and it wanted her head to scream and go to the washroom to hurl all she could. Wait, how did she get in Natsu's bed?

She smelled the air, feeling her tummy rumble at the smell of something delicious and it wanted it. Sliding off his bed and exiting his room, she slowly went down, feeling her heart pump faster than ever. She felt nervous if he's awake, if not then she is dreaming. Seeing pink hair, she gasped and walked down and around the corner to shout at him.

Only to meet nothing except a pan filled with the smell of hunger, looks like soup though, did Natsu make this?

It was boiling and looks ready enough to eat it, only to test it if it's safe. Grabbing the soup spoon and dipping it in the soup she could not identify. Even yellow and white colors the soup is coated with, she tasted it with a better yet and hmm. "Hm..." she moaned as her taste buds uncover what it is. "Soup it is and it's really good," she smiled, reaching for a bowl in a corner, but a sudden gasp left her lips as arms had suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Well how is it?"

Erza turned her head around, hoping it is the boy she was watching for over 5 days. Her eyes crunched up and blew up into tears. "N-Natsu!" she cried, spinning around and freeing her arms to hug him.

"That's unexpected," he chuckled, slowly rubbing her back to calm her down to show he's alive and well. "I was more expecting an shout from you or something," he said, earning a kiss on the cheek instead.

"H-hows that for unexpected," she stammered as her face grew red. "I-I...never mind, would you care for some soup Scarlet?" he asked, grabbing the same bowl with an extra bowl in hand. "S-sure," her embarrassment haven't faded a bit as she traveled to the dining room. Slapping hands on her face and groaning from embarrassment, she didn't hear him come over and place her bowl in front of her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened Erza?"

* * *

Zero still in pain I'm doing this for him, do I suck? Or is it I'm not really the real Natsu from the anime Zero watch's? Remember people, dead stays dead but can live on within another real life being. I like telling fore tells and curse 'David' for making my personality change drastically. Blame my friend, not me who people will say proof. Who cares, I'm doing this for now and I hope Erza lives or I'm gonna cry for weeks.


End file.
